


Good Night

by Sivan325



Series: Halloween/Horror - Gen/Slash [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death?, Family, Gen, Halloween, Horror, Mention of blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-02
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 10:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good night is hard to come by…especially with a full moon. Princeling Legolas is the only one who senses something not quite right.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: Eryn
> 
> Disclaimer: Characters belong to Tolkien I just borrowed them.
> 
>  
> 
> Note: Legolas's age is 4.

**Mirkwood**

_At night…_

King Thranduil sat beside his son's bed and closed the book that he held when he finished the bedtime story.

He made sure that his son's blanket was wrapped around him, stood, and stared deeply at his ion. "Have a good night, my elfling," he said, unaware of the full moon in the sky.

When he left the room, the candles that were lit fluttered out and a BANG was heard.

The wind soon changed to a yawn and birds were turned into crows, trees into dark towers; everything was changing!

Legolas's room was filled with massive creatures and blood fell over the princeling's face.

The green leaves that decorated the room turned into droplets of blood, and the blanket turned into snakes, hissing at the elfling, calling his name.

_"Legolas…"_

_"Legolas…"_

The elfling found himself staring at colored hissing snakes, one even crawling over the princeling's neck.

Legolas tried to scream, and could feel something wet on his face. He looked up and could see blood all over.

The snake stared into the elfling's face, looking into the shaken blue eyes in front of him, and hissed again at the frightened princeling.

"Ada." The word left like a whisper as the snake continued moving at the princeling's neck, making Legolas's shiver, almost paralyzed with fear.

"Saes…" he said to the snakes, hoping they would go away and leave him be.

He felt so tired, he wished he could sleep and this would become a dream he could hopefully forget.

The crows came over Legolas's bed, calling his name over and over.

There was a puddle of blood around Legolas's bed, as if nature marked him as a sacrifice to ensure their health…to break the curse of the full moon. But this is a whole other story.

"Ada… help me…" Legolas's called for help as his voice turned to whisper.

The princeling felt helpless! He did not know what more he could do to save himself from all the dark creatures and the blood that fell only over his head and around the bed.

He wished that his Ada would come and save him!.

But the king did not come, and Legolas felt so alone, not knowing what they would do with him.

The crows and the snakes hissed and yelled at him, truly marking him as their sacrifice. The bed turned into altar and soon the elfling could felt chains of thistles filled with poisons against him.

Every thorn caught in the elfling's bare body; making him yell from the pain, as it invaded his body.

Soon the snakes crawled over the princeling, and the crows flew over Legolas's bloody body. They stared at him, waiting for any sign to continue.

Then another BANG was heard and the creatures started to eat the princeling, leaving only the braid of Legolas's golden soaked with blood to remain in the altar.

\---

_In the morning…_

King Thranduil opened the door to his son's room.

He noticed the shaking form in the bed and hurried over to it. He was horrified to find only his elfling's braid and when he moved to pick up the braid of hair, he jumped back as the snakes appeared.

Thranduil could swear that he heard his elfling's voice accusing him, " _Why you did not help me, Ada?_ "

**The End?**


End file.
